Destiny's Path
by ThePheonixGothReturns
Summary: KaixOC(Y.O.U)A girl meets up with a demon by the name of Kai. She receives a letter from her father who left her family, but Kai doubts of her of joining her father who is supposedly a demon. Who will she choose?


LF: Hi peoplez. Another random bored

story of mine. It;s a Y.O.U and Kai

fic but i will put the name of one of my

made up OC's. And yes deleted

my account and now im The Pheonix Goth Returns or II Anywho, enjoy.

Note to Reader:

**(Diana) is equal to Y.O.U**

(Ryan) is your older brother

Age

(Diana): 17

Kai: 115 (I know he's TOOOO old, but he's a pheonix and supposedly pheonixes

resurrect or w.e spell that every 100 years. I dunno about that but I heard it)

Rei: 102 (Same thing with him but he's a tiger demon and no he doesnt reborn again)

Tyson: 21

Max: 20/21

(Ryan): 20

And if other characters come out I will show their ages.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and not (you) but only the OC's.

-

(Diana) is a an average girl from the village (Shon ti) (LF: Crap name). She lives

with her mother and older brother Ryan. The village (Shon ti) is surrounded by

the forest Dragon's Den because in myth a dragon was supposed to have lived

there for thousands and thousands of years but no one has seen it. But nevertheless,

it is abundant with demons and monsters. Many fear to go out during the night or

out during the daylight in the road that leads out of the village. But such cases about

demons and monsters attacking villagers during the daylight aren't common.

Okay, going back to (Diana), she works in the crop fields of the village every

spring cultivating and cleaning the soil for the planting. Her older brother, Ryan, works

for some rich person in the village building and fixing his house and winning a lot

of money in the job. (Diana)'s mother had been sick for the past 5 months and

the fever hasn't shown signs of it of leaving. Ryan has been busy with his job that

frankly he doesn't arrive home and has to stay at his boss's house. (Diana)

has to do the cleaning and cooking of the house and tending her mother.

After (Diana)'s father had left them, life seemed much more harder then.

Ryan had so much hope that his father will return but then that hope turned to

hatred towards him (father). There were rumors that (Diana)'s father turned to a

full fledged demon and was planning to take over the world and used the

humans for his sins. Much of this, (Diana) ignore it, and so did her mother and

Ryan.

(Diana) often heard stories from the priest of the village about ancient demons who had

helped humans for the sake of it. She even thought of coming face to face with a

demon, but she knew her mother and Ryan wouldn't let her out during the

day nevertheless during night. So moving those thoughts away, (Diana) continued

her way through the fields when she noticed someone moaning in pain not to far

from the side of the fields.

She had curiosity about it but she knew that maybe her boss was going to hit her

like the other time she left work to go see if her mother needed something.

But that punishment was so painful that (Diana) decided not to risk losing the

job and then having her mother worried about how to maintain the family.

She ignored the noises and waited till the boss yelled for everyone to leave.

While she was waiting impatiently, a messenger horseman (LF: Is there such thing?)

arrived towards the boss and pointed at (Diana) and the boss nodded and the

messenger got off from the horse and ran towards her.

'What the heck is happening here?' (Diana) thought watching the panting messenger

come towards her.

"Are you (Diana)(Funihgi)?" nervously said the messenger holding out a script.

"Uh. Yeah why? Is there a message for me?" (Diana) replied concerned

because she didn't knew no one who will send her a message from

far far away.

"I have a message from...sorry can't say the name...im sure

the name is there inside" were the last words of the messenger and he dashed off

towards his horse.

(Diana) just stood there with the scroll or message in her hand and shocked

to see the messenger all nervous but what intrigued her was that the messenger

had a mark of claws of a demon in his right hand.

'He must have been in luck to come here and pass through Drangon's Den'

(Diana) thought looking at the script.

Moments later, her boss yelled at her to continue working and to wait for the

end of the job to read her 'stupid' message. Quickly the last hours of work passed

by and (Diana) hurried to her house but decided not too for maybe her mother

might ask who send her the script. So instead, she went to the Dragon's Den

forest even though no one was permitted but demon-hunters only. She

much didn't cared about it and she sat down under a tree and opened the

scroll. It said:

_Dear (Diana),_

_I might guess you've heard about the rumors of me turning to full fledged _

_demon and trying to take over the world, am I correct? Well, that's right._

_I'm a demon and I can feel the demon blood running down my veins and_

_soon it will be in you and your older brother, Ryan. Don't ask me_

_where I am because my place shall remain in secret. I'm the most_

_powerful demon ever to exist and wish to share it with my children. But if_

_both of you and Ryan deny to share this, I'm going to force myself to kill_

_you both. I hope you think about it and tell that to Ryan too. I shall_

_show no mercy towards humans because these mere weaklings have no_

_power against me. If you tell someone about this message other than_

_Ryan, I'm going to find out. I hope you reconsider this as a warning._

_And don't seek help either. I'm going to give you till 56 days from the_

_day you get this message. And maybe you'll recognize the messager by his_

_mark that has "L.K.". I will wait for your response in 56 days._

_Your father,_

_Lord Khaotic _

(LF: He changes his name but his real name is Konhai, but still its a crap name lol)

(Diana) gazed at the scroll. Her own father remembered her and was going

to try turn her against humans and turn her to a demon including Ryan. But she

cannot tell her mother about it because she might end up debating with her

father. But how can her father just leave them for that and then return

for them? What worried (Diana) was that her father didn't even ask or

mention for her mother. Did a woman gave her father the demon blood and

brained washed him? 'Hell no!' (Diana) shook those thoughts away and got up

and put the scroll in her bag she had. Just when she was going to walk back to the

village, she heard the same moans from the field. She totally forgot about that!

(Diana) approached near the moans but was careful for the creature or

thing not hear her. She hid behind the bushes and moved the little branches only

to find a demon, not just a random demon, but a handsome demon.

He had two toned hair, light blue and dark blue, crimson eyes that flashed with pain,

and a attire of...how can i say it...hmmmm...O.U? oh yeah. He had

an attire of those that (Diana) had seen in drawings in the temple, sort of like

a long sleeved shirt with long pants...well u get and idea of what im talking about

right? Okay. (LF: Not good in abstract details :3)

He seemed to be caught in a hunter's trap because he was trying to open the

'bear traps' (LF: I don't know what they are called but my family calls the bear traps

because supposedly they are used to trap bears) in his right leg. And one arrow was

pierced in his left shoulder and he could barely move. Blood had smeared the ground

where the bear trap was. (Diana) questioned herself if she should decided to help him or

not.

'Nah. I should take the risk and try to help him' (Diana) thought while getting up and

going through the bushes to the injured demon.

The rustling of the bushed startled the demon on who the approacher was.

Kai's POV

I'm trying get out of this bear traps but I can't! Stupid demon hunters...

What do they have against us? Oh yeah. Im stupid, we, demons, kill humans...

I forgot! Even though i killed some but not alot!

(Rustle sound)

WTF? Whose there! Oh shit it better not be the hunter if it is im so dead.

END OF POV

(Diana) appeared out from the bushes, startling Kai. Kai, much lonewolf, thought

(and still thought) this girl was a hunter because in the past he has met up with

women who are demon hunters.

'She can't be a demon hunter because she would have come out with a knife

or something' Kai noticed.

(Diana) was a bit of afraid of the demon, who seemed older than her, just staring at

her like if she was just a plain tree. She tooked the courage and looked at his wounds,

his right leg trapped in the 'bear trap' and his left shoulder pierced with an arrow.

Kai tried to figure out what the girl was trying to tell him without words, but

with body language. He never had trusted humans, even girls, because humans were

known to demons like a threat, but he was concerned about her (Diana).

(Diana) walked towards Kai's injuries and knelt beside him and checked if

his right leg had suffered a major wound. Kai stiffened when (Diana) got near him

and amazed that some human had the courage to get near him with no fear.

Just then, (Diana) started to look in her bag that made Kai prepare to attack her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I will just free you from the 'bear trap' and try to

take out that arrow you have in your left shoulder, that's if you allow me."

(Diana's) words were clear and neutral for Kai to understand that she was no

threat and that he can trust her a bit.

(Diana) freed Kai's right leg from the 'bear trap' and the arrow and

cleaned the mess of blood around his wounds. Kai watched on how

gentleness and care (Diana) was using on him. Never in his life had he met someone

that had been so nice to him. (Diana) could sense that Kai was watching

every move she was doing and that it was weird that some demon like him

was so patience with her. She had heard stories from her boss that demons were

pitiless when they encountered humans but she thought different.

After the last piece of cotton cloth was put around in Kai's left shoulder, she

helped Kai to stand up but it seemed that Kai didn't want no more help.

"Are you going to stay there till the hunter gets you or what? Hello!

Oh fine be that way. And don't expect me to follow you in every trap you fall in

get it?" (Diana) pouted to Kai.

(Diana) got her stuff and was about to leave when a hand grabbed hers. She turned

around and saw Kai holding her hand. She had a question face and Kai slowly got up

still holding her hand.

"I don't have a place to stay till my wounds heal, you know" Kai whispered softly to

(Diana). (Diana) smiled at the thought that she made a demon answer, even though

it was her first time!

"Well, you can stay at my house if that doesn't bother you living around humans

for a while" (Diana) replied with a tender smile.

"I don't see the problem with it" Kai assured.

"You'll see. Just try to support on me so the pain in your leg wouldn't go beyond"

(Diana) said putting Kai's right arm around her neck and with that Kai walked liked that

till they reached to (Diana)'s house. Ryan was there waiting for (Diana) in the front

door but was rather shocked when he noticed his younger sister helping a demon.

"(Diana) what do you think you're doing helping that demon, sister!" exclaimed Ryan,

pointing at Kai.

"It's none of your business Ryan. I was the one who made the choice to help the demon

not him (Kai)." (Diana) answered back.

Ryan was about to slap her (LF: In the feudal era or w/e it is in Japan in the past

I think the men slapped or beat up women because they thought they were more

intellegent than women and that they were inferior), when Kai grabbed Ryan's arm

and was about to twist it making Ryan moan in pain.

"Don't you dare hurt her, she has caused no sin" Kai glared coldly at Ryan, letting

go of Ryan's arm.

(Diana) didn't said anything for she feared that Ryan was going to harm her later.

Ryan got out of their sight and (Diana) took Kai inside her house and her mother

was shocked that (Diana) had brought a demon into her house.

"(Diana) what is he doing here!" (Diana's) mother asked.

"He's no harm mother. I sware. He'll leave when he's wounds heal" (Diana) assured

her mother about Kai not hurting anyone.

"I shall believe in your word (Diana) but you have disobeyed me going to Dragon's Den

forest without my permission" And with that (Diana's) mother went to her room and did

her daily prayers.

"Well I guess im not welcomed here...uhhh- What's your name?" Kai asked looking

at (Diana).

"My name is (Diana Funihgi), and your's?" (Diana) answered.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari, im a pheonix demon" Kai replied with pride that

he was a pheonix demon.

"I think your going to stay in my room for a while" (Diana) took Kai to her room

and showed him everything that was in her house. She had to leave him there till she finished

her night chores. While (Diana) was exiting her room, the scroll in her bag fell out and

(Diana) didn't noticed it but Kai did.

He picked it up and with curiosity he opened it up and read it. He read the whole message

and was shocked to see that the most self proclaimed powerful demon was (Diana's) father.

"I better keep this as a secret, I can't let her be part of him nor her brother, she's going

to be in danger if she does" Kai mumbled to himself. Kai never thought he was in L.K.'s

daughter's house and staying there.

He hid the scroll inside one of (Diana's) pillows and tried to erase what he had

read. But it was going to be hard.

-s-d-d-d-s-asd-as-d-asd-s-lol

LF: OKay, it was a long chapter and plz RR! NO FLAMES:3

it took me 2 hours to do this and i must get at least 6 reviews to continue.

plz at least review even though it was pretty boring what i typed. Any

suggestions and ideas will be welcomed.

Again PLZ RR! I will appreciate it. Till next chap.that's if i get 6 reviews...


End file.
